Jurassic World (park)
Jurassic World was the fully functioning theme park on Isla Nublar, which opened to the public in 2005. The main attractions of the park were living dinosaurs, cloned by InGen's Dr. Henry Wu. Inspired by, and built over, the original park, Jurassic World contained elements of a biological preserve, a safari, a zoo, and a theme park. The park also functioned as a luxury resort with hotels, restaurants, nightlife and a golf course. By 2015, the park hosted over 20,000 visitors each day, while its hours of operation were from 8AM until 10PM. After a decade of successful operations, the park was closed after the disastrous escape of the Indominus rex, which was created in an effort to boast the number of guests to the island. In the aftermath, the remains of the park were consumed by nature and were eventually destroyed by the volcanic eruption of Mount Sibo in 2018. Location Characteristics Lore Foundation After Masrani Global Corporation acquired the rights to InGen, CEO Simon Masrani began to craft a plan to successfully create a dinosaur park, a task that InGen had failed twice. With a collection of experts from the Masrani Global Corporation, as well as Dr. Henry Wu from the recently acquired company InGen supporting his vision, Simon's plan was set in motion. For Masrani, creating a dinosaur park was incredibly important, for it had been "John Hammond's dying wish". Masrani aimed to construct the park on the former Site A of the first failed Jurassic Park plan, Isla Nublar, necessitating a need to reclaim the island from the genetically recreated dinosaurs that had adopted the island in Man's absence. Named "Jurassic World", Simon Masrani used subsidiary Axis Boulder Engineering and founded Timack Construction to prepare, plan, and begin construction of the new dinosaur park. Their construction workers were protected by InGen's Security Divison which was now supervised by Vic Hoskins from the island's local wildlife as they built the new park. Although what remained of the first park had been discovered by teams sent to the island, it was not incorporated into the new park, instead being closed off to the public and left to continue to rot. The construction of the new park was completed in 2004 with a total of $1.2 billion spent on concrete and building materials. InGen was responsible for recreating Jurassic World's prehistoric fauna like they had done before for its precursor. Additionally, a number of dinosaurs initially created for the first park were recaptured and made into exhibits once more. Jurassic World officially opened to the public in 2005 where it was met with 98,120 visitors in its first month. On the same year, the Masrani corporation signed a treaty with the Costa Rican Environmental Protection Society to protect Isla Nublar's native wildlife and their habitat. Indominus rex From 2011-2013, Jurassic World saw a decline in profits, sparking worry in investors. In response Masrani decided to create the genetic hybrid known as Indominus rex. When CEO Simon Masrani announced the new attraction for the dinosaur park at the beginning of 2015 the park saw an increase in ticket sales, but the creation of a genetically modified hybrid would soon prove to be a horrible mistake. Unknown to Masrani, Hoskins had conspired with Wu and planned the creation of the Indominus rex for military applications, rather than be an attraction, creating a killing machine of unmatched lethality and cunning. A few weeks before the opening of her new attraction, the Indominus rex escaped its paddock and went on a rampage, killing several ACU soldiers and the park's dinosaurs. Masrani then flew a helicopter armed with a minigun to take out the Indominus, however, it broke into the Isla Nublar Aviary and released the pterosaurs which attacked the visitors in the park. It continued its attack until the combined forces of the Velociraptor trainer Owen Grady, his raptors Blue, Delta, and Echo, the Park's Tyrannosaurus rex Roberta, and the Mosasaurus managed to defeat it. As a result of the hybrid's attack and resulting damage, the park was closed down after the Isla Nublar Incident of 2015, as many people were injured or killed, including Hoskins and Simon Masrani, leaving Jurassic World to suffer the same fate as its predaccessor; a ruined rotting park slowly reclaimed by nature. In 2018, the park’s remains were destroyed when Mount Sibo became active, and destroyed Isla Nublar. Attractions The Jurassic World map shows some of the park's main attractions. More were mentioned on the official website. Tourists regions JW boat trip.jpg|Ferry Landing Jurassic World 05.png|Main Street Innovation-center gallery1.jpg|Innovation Center Jurassic World 03.png|Hammond Creation Lab Thumb-eggspinner.jpg|The Egg Spinner Hilton Isla Nublar Resort and Spa.jpg|Hilton Isla Nublar Resort and Spa Colorful-plants.jpg|Botanical Gardens Jurassic World Monorail.png|Jurassic World Monoraill Coming soon.png|Boardwalk East and West Aquatic-park-sign.jpg|Aquatic Park Pterosauria The IMAX Experience.jpg|Pterosauria: The IMAX Experience Winston's Steakhouse.jpg|Winston's Steakhouse Rides/Attractions Rexy Jurassic World.jpg|T. rex Kingdom Gentle giants.jpg|Gentle Giants Petting Zoo Pteranodons.jpg|The Aviary Jurassic World 01.png|Cretaceous Cruise Gallimimus - Jurassic World.png|Gallimimus Valley Jurassic World 06.png|Gyrosphere Bamboo.jpg|Bamboo Forest Underwater Observatory.jpg|Underwater Observatory Indominus-rex-attraction-box.jpg|Indominus rex Paddock Coming soon.png|Gondola Lift Treetopgazers.jpg|Treetop Gazers Jurassic-World-Velociraptors-3.png|Raptor Paddock Dino shows Coming soon.png|Triceratops Territory Coming soon.png|Pachy Arena Mosasaurusthe3rd.png|Mosasaurus Feeding Show Role in the Crossover Category:Location Category:Jurassic World Category:Island